


Como chocolate de san Valentín.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Mitsuki quiere darle el mejor dia de san Valentín a Boruto y de camino se le podria declarar su amor a su sol.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 6





	Como chocolate de san Valentín.

Mitsuki tenia que lucir bién, se miraba al espejo y peinarse un poco, estaba nervioso de qué Boruto le dijera que no o que sólo lo mirara raro. 

-Bien con esto bastara por ahora. - Dijo Mitsuki sintiéndose aun horroroso y creía que Boruto lo trataria de rarito o que no va a querer salir con un chico que parecia salido de una pelicula de miedo. - No debo pensar tan negativamente va a salir bién debo pensar en positivo y trata de no arruinar nada Mitsuki. 

...........

Boruto solo queria estar en su casa, todos tenian una cita en ese dia especial, Himawari le pidio que eso chocolates sea entregados a Mitsuki ya que ella no podía. No tenia ni la menor idea si a Mitsuki le gustaba lo dulce, los chocolates los hizo su madre Hinata y Himawari lo habia decorado no tenia ni la menor idea que decia solo que lo habia echo ella.

El parque del especial de san Valentine con juegos y esas cosas. Mitsuki había elegido el parque y si eran solo para los enamorados o estaba mas seguro que su mejor solo queria ver lo que pasaba en ese lugar para poder divertise un poco. 

-Boruto. - Llamo Mitsuki a su sol que estaba con cara de aburricion. - ¿Te hice esperar mucho? 

-No, solo que llegue un poco mas temprano de lo normal... No tienes de que preocuparte por eso. - Dijo Boruto había llegado unos 30 minutos antes del horario que habían acordado. - Es para ti. - Dándole la cajita cuadrada. - Es de parte de Himawari, no se si son chocolates, veneno o ambos. - Bromeando con los chocolates. 

-Vamos a comerlo juntos. - Dijo Mitsuki viendo que había bancas a las afuera del parque, le saco el moño rosa y le saco la tapa viendo los chocolates y habia una nota en la caja.

Uno de los chocolates tiene V...   
No va a ver nadie en mi casa hasta la noche.

-Mitsuki no tienes que preocuparte los hizo mi madre. - Dijo Boruto pensando que su amigo se habia creído la broma del veneno. - No tiene veneno. 

-No nada solo qué... Mejor vayamos a tú casa, es de día y nosotros podriamos divertino en la noche. - Tapando los chocolates. - La noche es para jovenes como nosotros. 

-¿De enserio? Vaya me empiezas a gustar más ahora tus ideas. - Dijo Boruto con una sonrisa. - Me das uno ya que dijiste que podiamos comerlo. 

-En tu casa. - Dijo Mitsuki a Boruto la cita tenia que esperar un poco más esos chocolates va a hacer su perdición. 

Habian llegado a la casa en un dos por tres, Mitsuki habia llegado a la casa, Boruto tenia que esperar a la noche va a ser la mejor salida que podria uno tener. 

Entre los dos comenzaron a comer esos chocolate, ambos le sintieron un gusto raro a los chocolates pero no dejaba de ser decisiós. El calor comenzaba a sentir en sus cuerpos. 

-Ya vuelvo. - Dijo Boruto saliendo de la habitación y comenzar a buscar algo en la cocina. 

-Sabe raro. - Dijo con las mejillas rojas y tragar el chocolate blanco con nuez. - Pero saben bién. 

-Mitsuki mira lo que traje. - Dijo Boruto con unas servilletas en las manos. - Mis padres no estan y Himawari esta con mi abuelo. - Volviendo a sentarse al lado de su amigo y agarrar un chocolate blanco. - Siento el cuerpo caliente. - Llevando el chocolate blanco a la boca y darle un mosdico. 

-Yo estoy bién... Siento mi cuerpo caliente y como si fuera a quedarme. - Sentia calor y mucho. 

............

¿Que tendra los chocolates? 

Veneno 

Vino 

Viagra


End file.
